


Give It Back!

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "Come over here and make me." | Pre-Game





	Give It Back!

Fenestala Manor was a grand place, truly suitable for the royal family of Tenebrae. Surrounded by islands full of sylleblossom fields, their sweet scent drifted on the wind and brought instant peace to all who came across it.

 

“Give it back!”

“No way! It’s mine now!”

 

…Well, usually.

 

“Ravus!” Four-year old Lunafreya cried as she tried to reach for the green scarf in her older brother’s hand. “Umbra’s gonna be cold!”

“No he isn’t!” Ravus stuck his tongue out at her, holding his trophy far from her reach. “He’s got fur, so he’ll be fine.”

“And you’ve got hair and clothes!” She retorted, trying to push him over with what little strength she had. “Give it back now!”

 

The eight-year-old simply laughed and ran off to the other side of the garden, the sudden movement causing Lunafreya to fall forward into the ground.

“Now I’m dirty!” She huffed. “You’re gonna pay for this!”

“Come over here and make me.” He teased, wearing the scarf around his head like a thief before dashing off. Looking back, he hollered, “If you can catch me, that is!” 

“Ravvyyyyyyyy!” The young girl whined as she stumbled after him. How could her brother be so mean?!

 

But try as she might, her little legs couldn’t keep up with the older’s longer strides. There were times when Ravus would slow down just enough for him to be within arm’s reach, only to dash off again with glee when she got too close.

 

After what felt like a lifetime of chasing her brother around, Lunafreya simply made her way to the middle of the field and sat down, chubby cheeks emphasizing her pout.

“Giving up so easily?” Ravus snickered, removing the scarf from his forehead as he drew closer to the young girl. “Didn’t you want this back so badly?

“…” The young blonde just glared at him furiously in silence.

“Luna? Are you even listening to me?” Ravus reached out tentatively, fearing he may have gone too far with his antics. “Look, I’m…”

 

Before he could finish, he suddenly felt his back hit the ground hard. When he glanced up, he saw his sister’s hands wrapped tightly around his ankle.

But to his horror, it wasn’t over just yet.

 

“Taaaaaake thiiiiiiiis!” Lunafreya screeched as she jumped onto Ravus’ chest, knocking all the air out of the young boy’s lungs. 

 

“That’s what you get for being such a dummy!” Lunafreya laughed at his paine look, a smug smile on her face. She promptly snatched the scarf out of his hand and tied it to her wrist before getting up and walking away, leaving her brother alone in the field with only a single thought in his head:

 

‘Why wasn’t I born an only child?’


End file.
